une enquête en duo
by 2fansusv
Summary: le lieutenant Benson et son équipe enquête sur le meurtre d'une femme ayant subit un viol. Elle est aidée dans ses investigations par un lieutenant de la criminel du 12ème : Kate Beckett... et de son mari envahissant. parallèlement Liv doit gérer les petits tracas de Noah.


Le soleil se levait à New York, à Manhattan une jeune femme se préparait avant d'aller travailler pendant que son fils de 5 ans mangeait tranquillement ses céréales. Le lieutenant Olivia Benson reçut un coup de téléphone, elle décrocha tout de suite :

Benson … Où ça ? … Ok je dépose mon fils à l'école et j'arrive.

Tu dois partir maman ? demanda l'enfant.

Pas tout de suite Noah, d'abord je t'amène à l'école mais dépêche-toi de manger quand même, répondit Olivia.

Lorsque Noah fut prêt, Benson déposa son fils devant l'école. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit :

Travaille bien mon coeur.

T'inquiète pas maman, à ce soir, répondit Noah en courant vers ses amis.

Olivia se rendit sur la scène de crime, une femme avait été retrouvé dans parc, le docteur Carl Rudnick était déjà. Elle s'approcha du corps et demanda :

Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Femme d'environ 25 ans, les mains et la tête ont été sectionnées post-mortem. Elle est couverte de bleus, elle en a même entre les cuisses, dit Rudnick.

Ok donc elle a été violée et le coupable ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse, dit Olivia.

Moi je pense que c'est un coup de la mafia, dit une voix masculine.

Olivia se retourna et demanda :

Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous sur ma scène de crime ?

Je suis Richard Castle, détective privé, répondit l'homme.

Ça ne me dit pas ce que vous faites là, vous empiéter sur ma scène de crime, dit Olivia.

Votre scène de crime ? Je crois pas non, dit une jeune femme brune qui venait d'arriver.

C'est pas vrai c'est jour de fête là ou quoi ? demanda Benson.

Capitaine Kate Beckett du 12ème, vous êtes qui vous ? demanda la jeune femme en montrant sa plaque.

Lieutenant Olivia Benson de l'USV, répondit Olivia en montrant elle aussi sa plaque.

Qui vous à appelé ? demanda Kate.

Je vous retourne la question, répondit Benson.

C'est bon je prends le relais, vous pouvez y aller, dit Beckett.

Je vous demande pardon ? Cette femme a été violée, c'est mon enquête ! s'écria Olivia.

Elle a aussi été découpée, fit remarquer Kate.

Ecoute Miss USA, USV ça veut dire Unité spéciale des victimes et cette femme est une victime spéciale alors toi et tes sbires vous me laissez faire mon travail avant que je m'énerve vraiment, dit Benson qui sentait la colère l'envahir.

Hé Angelina Jolie, cette femme est morte et les meurtres c'est pas ton rayon alors barre-toi c'est notre enquête, dit Beckett.

Je crois que je vais me la faire, dit Olivia.

L'inspecteur Fin Tutuola se mit entre le deux femmes et dit :

Calmez-vous mesdames, ça sert à rien de se battre.

Je trouve ça trop sexy, si vous vous battez vous pouvez le faire dans la boue ? demanda Castle.

Fin, Olivia et Kate le dévisagèrent. Benson dit :

Fin a raison, ça sert à rien de se battre. On pourrait collaborer plutôt.

Ouais ça me va, dit Kate.

Super ! Mais je veux pas de ce gamin dans mes pattes, dit Olivia en fixant Castle.

Je vais m'en occuper lieutenant, dit Beckett.

Beckett se mit à l'écart avec son mari et lui dit :

Benson a raison, tu ne peux pas rester avec nous alors s'il te plaît oublie cette enquête et laisse nous faire.

Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, dit Castle.

On est déjà suffisamment sur coup, on se voit ce soir. Je t'aime mon amour, dit Kate.

Elle embrassa son mari puis alla rejoindre Olivia et ses hommes.

Cet homme ne m'est pas inconnu, fit Carisi.

Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est ? demanda Rollins en rangeant son petit carnet noir dans la poche de son manteau.

Je devrais ?! demanda Dominick.

C'est Richard Castle, dit Amanda.

L'inspecteur Carisi haussa les épaules.

L'écrivain..Richard Castle.. j'ai ses livres dans ma bibliothèque, ajouta Rollins.

Ba non je ne vois pas… dit Carisi.

Tu me désespères, fit Amanda, tu me désespères.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux lieutenants rentraient au poste. Tandis que les inspecteurs quadrillaient le terrain. En arrivant à l'unité, le sous-directeur Dodds les attendaient dans le bureau d'Olivia :

Mesdames, fit il, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.

Olivia et Kate se regardèrent.

Il y a peu, dit Olivia

Vous allez devoir collaborer sur cette enquête, et avant que l'une de vous ne dise quoi que se soit, c'est pas une suggestion. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda Dodds.

Oui chef, fit Liv.

Oui monsieur, ajouta Kate.

Sur quoi, l'homme en costume cravate quitta la pièce sous le regard des invita le lieutenant Beckett à prendre place face à elle, ce qu'elle fit.

Donc, commença Olivia, vous avez déjà eu affaire à un cas similaire.

Oui lieutenant, répondit Kate.

Je vous en prie, appeler moi Olivia...

Beckett fit un très léger signe de tête en guise d'acceptation et poursuivit :

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai eu en main un dossier concernant une affaire aussi macabre que celle d'aujourd'hui. Le même mode opératoire à un léger détail près ceci dit..

Lequel ? demanda Olivia en joignant des doigts.

Outre le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de violences sexuelles, il y avait près du corps, une carte pas plus grande qu'une carte à jouer, sur laquelle était inscrit un chiffre romain et un petit dessin ressemblant à un hiéroglyphe.

Kate sortie de son sac une petite pochette avec à l'intérieur la dite carte et la tendit à Olivia

Le chiffre 2, fit Olivia, et..un.. une...c'est quoi au juste ce dessin ?

C'est bien le chiffre 2 oui mais le dessin on ignore encore ce que cela représente... avez vous trouvé un carte quelconque sur la victime du parc ?

Pas pour le moment.. Vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres victimes ? demanda Olivia.

Si on suis la logique et que la carte que vous tenez correspond au nombre de victime alors...

Il y aurait une victime numéro 1 quelque part, continua Liv

Oui, dit Kate.

On aura peut être de la chance avec l'enquête de proximité, dit Olivia.

Je vais aller chercher mes dossiers à mon bureau, fit le lieutenant Katerine Beckett.

On se retrouve tout à l'heure

Kate quitta le bureau d'Olivia.

Une enquête conjointe, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, fit Benson, et un peu d'aide est toujours le bienvenu.

Le lieutenant fut sortie de sa réflexion personnel par la sonnerie de son portable :

Benson,..ah bonjour Mademoiselle Clarkston, Un problème avec Noah ? Très bien j'arrive.

Olivia pris ses affaires et sortie du bureau rapidement. Elle se heurta à Fin.

\- On a du nouveau, fit Tutuola, et le doc a trouvé ceci en la déshabillant, fit-il en montrant une carte avec inscrit le chiffre 3 toujours en lettre romaine.

Euh..d'accord, briefe Rollins et Carisi à leur retour et tiens au courant également Kate, enfin je veux dire le lieutenant Beckett. Il faut que je parte, fit-elle à son collègue.

Un ennui ? demanda Fin.

Noah est à l'infirmerie de l'école.

Tiens moi au courant.

Olivia trouva le trajet jusqu'à l'école relativement long, alors qu'en faite il ne l'était pas. Leslie, la maîtresse du petit garçon l'accueillit :

J'ai préféré vous appelé, fit miss Clarkston.

Vous avez bien fait. Que s'est il passé ? demanda Olivia.

Il refuse de le dire, répondit la maîtresse.

Olivia poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et vit son petit bout assis sur un lit avec une poche de glace sur le poignet

Hey mon cœur, fit Liv en s'approchant.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux rempli de larmes vers sa maman. On pouvait voir dans son regard comme un soulagement. Olivia embrassa son fils

Montre moi, fit la femme en soulevant la poche de glace.

En examinant le poignet de son loulou, Olivia constata un bleu conséquent :

Que s'est il passé mon chéri ?

Je suis tombé, renifla Noah, et j'ai mal

Olivia l'embrassa tendrement.

Je vais t'emmener voir un docteur.

Leslie prit quelques secondes Olivia à part

Il semblerait qu'il ai été poussé, fit La maîtresse, mais il refuse de nous dire par qui et pourquoi.

Merci mademoiselle, je vais en parler avec lui, dit Olivia.

Tenez moi au courant de l'évolution, fit Leslie. Tenez, je vous donne mon numéro de portable personnel , je sais que c'est contraire à la déontologie mais si vous pouviez me dire comment il va.

Olivia sourit. La maîtresse de Noah était une crème et elle était appréciée de tout ses élèves et parents. La mère de famille emmena son fils à l'hôpital. Sur le trajet, elle appela son époux pour lui expliquer la situation. Il arriva quelques minutes après et sa maman attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Noah était sur les genoux d'Olivia. De temps en temps, un larme s'échappait de ses yeux

Et ba alors mon grand ? fit-il au petit garçon en l'embrassant.

Il embrassa également son épouse. Noah fut pris en charge rapidement. Le temps de la radio, Olivia ne pouvait l'accompagner. Malgré l'interdiction de téléphoner, elle passa un coup de fil à Fin. Elle lui expliqua la situation :

Garde la boutique le temps que je revienne. Bien sure je te tiens au courant. Merci Fin oui je lui dirais .

Fin en profita également pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles. En effet, la victime n°3 avait subit une opération au genou il y a quelques années et grâce aux numéros de série il avait pu l'identifié

Beau travail, fit Olivia. Je dois te laisser.

Noah sortie de la radio avec une petite peluche nounours déguisé en docteur.

Votre fils a été courageux, dit le docteur.

Noah, fier, sourit. L'interne raccompagna Olivia et Noah dans la salle où les attendait Tucker. Le médecin les suivit de peu :

Alors jeune homme, fit il en s'adressant à Noah, comment te sens tu ?

J'ai mal, fit-il timidement.

C'est normal, tu vois le petit trait sur ton os ?

Le petit garçon grandit le corps et le cou et regarda le cliché en noir et blanc que lui montrait le docteur. Il fit oui de la tête.

C'est une petite fracture, mais rien de grave, fit le médecin, tu vas devoir porter un plâtre pendant quelques semaines et après tu seras comme neuf.

L'interne entra. Noah resta sur les genoux d'Olivia le temps de la pose du plâtre.

Quelle couleur veux tu ? demanda l'interne.

Je peux choisir c'est vrai ? demanda Noah qui n'avait pas lâché le doudou ours.

Oui bonhomme, fit Ed.

Euh ba, euh rouge comme Iron man, fit-il fièrement.

Etonnant, fit Liv en souriant.

L'interne vit que son jeune patient avait un peu peur, alors pendant qu'il lui mettait son plâtre, il lui parlait de son Marvel préféré si bien que Noah ne fit pas attention à ce qu'on lui faisait. Après les soins, le couple rentra chez eux. Olivia appela Lucie et lui expliqua.

Noah mon ange, fit Olivia, Ed et moi devons retourner au travail. Tout à l'heure, c'est Lucie qui viendra te garder

Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu restes avec moi s'il te plaît. Ne me laisses pas, fit Noah en pleurs.

Le couple se regarda

Je suis encore là, alors calmes toi, fit Olivia en cajolant le petit bout de chou.

Je devrais peut être rester, fit Ed.

Tu dois aller au tribunal et si je ne m'abuse Barba dois t'attendre dans son bureau là, fit Liv toujours en berçant Noah.

Tucker soupira

Oui il faut que j'y aille. Je vais rentrer vite, fit il en embrassant sa femme.

Je fais un saut au bureau vite fait aussi et je rentre, fit Olivia.

Les nerfs retombés, Noah s'endormit contre sa mère avec son nouveau doudou. Olivia l'installa dans son lit et l'embrassa avant de quitter le pièce. Lucy arriva. Olivia lui dit :

Il s'est endormi, il se remet doucement de ses émotions.

Comment s'est-il fait ça ? demanda Lucy.

Il dit qu'il est tombé mais je sens qu'il ne dit pas la vérité, je lui en parlerai ce soir. Je reviens aussi vite que je peux. Son inhalateur est sur sa table de chevet au cas où, répondit Olivia.

Ne t'inquiète pas Liv, je vais prendre soin de lui, dit la baby-sitter.

Merci beaucoup d'être venue, à plus tard, dit Benson.

Olivia retourna à son bureau, arrivé dans l'unité elle prévint la maîtresse de son fils, puis entra dans son bureau ou Kate l'attendait avec plusieurs boîtes d'archives. Olivia demanda :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Des archives, on pourra peut-être trouver un tueur avec le même mode opératoire, répondit Kate.

Ou une tueuse, dit un homme de Beckett.

Olivia je te présente l'inspecteur Kevin Ryan et lui c'est le sergent Javier Esposito, dit Beckett.

Elle est canon, tu devrais tenter ta chance vieux, murmura Ryan à l'oreille de son collègue.

Ryan je ne suis pas sourde mais merci du compliment, dit Olivia.

C'est bon les gars on peut se mettre à bosser ? demanda Kate.

Olivia se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'écria :

Carisi, Rollins et Fin venez nous donner un coup de main !

Les trois inspecteurs rentèrent dans le bureau, Esposito proposa de commander à manger comme la recherche était longue. Olivia commanda du chinois, Kate vit que la jeune lieutenant semblait préoccupée. Elle lui demanda :

Quelque chose ne vas pas Olivia ?

C'est rien Kate, juste mon fils qui s'est cassé le bras, répondit Olivia.

Comment il a fait ? demanda Carisi.

J'en sais rien, il me ment, répondit Benson.

Il a quel âge ? demanda Kate.

5 ans, il s'appelle Noah, répondit Olivia.

T'inquiète pas, il va sûrement finir par t'en parler, dit Fin.

J'essayerai de lui en parler ce soir, dit Benson.

Vous avez des enfants Beckett ? demanda Carisi.

Juste une belle-fille de 21 ans, répondit Kate.

Un portable se mit à sonner, tous se regardèrent. Beckett dit :

Excusez-moi, c'est le mien. Ah ben tiens c'est elle qui m'appelle.

Kate s'isola dans la salle d'interrogatoire à côté du bureau, Fin dit :

C'est pas possible on trouvera jamais.

Fin il ne faut jamais dire jamais, dit Olivia.

Elle prit un peu de nouilles avec ses baguettes et l'avala, Kate revint et dit :

Encore une fois je suis désolée.

Ce n'est rien, dit Olivia.

Après avoir fouiné dans tous ces dossiers, les policiers n'avait rien trouvé. Lucy arriva avec Noah, Olivia demanda :

Tout va bien Lucy ?

Oui, oui. On se promenait dans le coin donc on est passé, répondit Lucy.

Noah courut vers sa mère, Olivia le prit dans ses bras et dit :

Arrête de courir, si tu tombes l'os de ton bras peut se casser encore plus.

Oui maman, j'ai moins mal Lucy m'a donné un médicament, dit Noah.

C'est super ça, dit Olivia en posant son fils à terre.

Salut tu dois être Noah, je m'appelle Kate et je suis une collègue à ta maman, dit Beckett.

Salut Kate, dit l'enfant.

Hé salut mon pote ! s'écria Carisi.

Salut Sonny, dit Noah.

Waouh t'en as un beau plâtre, tu veux que je fasse un dessin dessus ? demanda Dominick.

Ouiiiiii ! s'écria l'enfant tout content.

Carisi prit un marqueur sur son bureau et dessina un tigre sur le plâtre du petit garçon, Noah dit :

Merci Sonny, il est trop beau. Regarde maman il a dessiné un tigre.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, merci Carisi. T'es doué avec les enfants toi, dit Olivia.

J'adore les enfants peut-être qu'ils le ressentent, dit Carisi.

Aller Noah maintenant, il faut y aller, dit Lucy.

Non je veux rester avec maman, dit Noah.

Tu peux pas, je travaille mais ne t'inquiète pas bientôt je serai de retour à la maison, dit Olivia en se mettant à sa hauteur.

D'accord, dit l'enfant en faisant un colin à sa mère.

Lucy partit avec Noah, Olivia reçut un message. Elle lut le SMS et dit :

Beckett viens, le légiste nous attend, plus vite je pourrais rentrer mieux ça sera.

Moi aussi, je dîne avec Alexis ma belle-fille ce soir. elle veut me parler, dit Kate.

Les filles se rendirent à la morgue, Olivia dit :

Docteur Rudnick voici le capitaine Kate Beckett, nous collaborons sur cette affaire.

Enchanté de vous connaître capitaine, alors j'ai trouvé des traces de spermes donc quand vous trouverez le suspect on pourra faire une comparaison. Quand j'ai scanner le corps j'ai trouvé une plaque de métal au niveau du tibia sûrement du à une fracture ouverte, y'a un numéro de série vous pourrez facilement identifié cette pauvre femme. Ah et elle avait le bassin écarté et des traces d'une grossesse dans l'utérus, dit le médecin légiste.

C'est pas vrai, elle a un enfant, dit Olivia chamboulée.

La grossesse remonte à une dizaine d'année je dirai, dit Rudnick.

Merci docteur, dit Kate.

Je vois en prie, si je trouve autre chose je vous appelle Olivia, dit le légiste.

Benson retourna au poste avec Beckett fit part du compte-rendu de Rudnick à ses hommes et à ceux de Kate.

On a l'identité de la 3ème victime, fit Amanda, Il s'agit de Danielle Dreat.

Elle a eu un accident de ski ce qui lui a valu cette broche ajouta Esposito.

C'est déjà ça, fit Kate, merci.

Et en ce qui concerne la grossesse ? demanda Olivia.

Elle a eu une petite fille, i ans, fit Carisi.

Le légiste n'était pas loin, fit le lieutenant Benson.

En revanche, fit Ryan, on a toujours pas l'identité des victimes 1 et 2.

Olivia soupira

Je sens que cette enquête va être une prise de tête maximum, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Kate regarda sa montre. L'après-midi était bien avancé, mais leur enquête un peu moins.

Tiens tiens, fit Esposito, regardez qui voilà.

Tous se retournèrent.

Votre mari est du genre tenace, fit Olivia.

Le lieutenant Beckett sortit de la pièce et demanda :

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Et bien j'ai du nouveau pour toi, fit Rick Castle.

Du nouveau? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sur NOTRE affaire

La femme insista sur le mot « notre ».

Bref, suis-moi

Le couple entra

Hey Castle, fit Ryan.

Salut les gars ! dit Castle.

Viens en au faite, fit Kate.

Bien madame, j'ai le nom de la deuxième victime, fit-il fièrement.

Et ? demanda Olivia.

Il s'agit de Masha Reding, 29 ans, domicilié dans le Kansas.

Pourquoi on a pas trouvé avant ? demanda Fin.

Parce que Mademoiselle Reding n'est pas son vrai nom. Elle a changé de nom pour échapper à un petit ami violent et tenez vous bien, elle a, elle aussi, un enfant de 8 ans. Une fille, expliqua Castle.

Est ce que tu as son vrai nom ? demanda Kate impatiente.

Oui Alexis m'a donné le papier..attends que je le trouve. Tiens le voilà, dit Rick.

Merci, fit Kate.

Elle lu le nom a haute voix :

Masha Reding s'appelle en réalité Meg Dongster.

Aussitôt les les inspecteurs se mirent à la recherche d'information

Et en ce qui concerne les petits dessins ? demanda Esposito, tu aurais un indice? Et ne nous sors pas un de tes théories loufoques !

-mes théories loufoques vous on bien aidé dans le passé

Bon, fit Olivia, demain Fin accompagnera Ryan et Esposito chez Mlle Dongster, Carisi et Rollins vous irez chez la famille de Danielle Dreat. Voyez ses amis, et retrouver moi son enfant.

Oui lieutenant, dirent les inspecteurs.

Rentre chez toi Liv, fit Fin, si on a du nouveau avant demain, on te prévient.

Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Benson.

Toi aussi, fit Esposito a son amie Kate, file.

Je rêve ou ils nous jettent dehors, fit Olivia en souriant.

C'est ça, fit Kate.

les lieutenants quittèrent les locaux ensemble.

C'est une sacré équipe que tu, pardon, que vous avez là, fit Kate.

On peut se tutoyer, non ? demanda Olivia.

Bien sûr, dit Beckett.

Elles échangèrent des banalités dans l'ascenseur et une fois au parking, chacune d'elles prirent leur voiture. Quand Olivia rentra, Noah était dans les bras de Tucker

Maman, fit le petit garçon en larmes.

Ba alors mon grand, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Olivia.

Noah serra très fort sa maman

Malgré les antidouleurs, fit Ed, il a mal.

Ca va passer mon ange, fit Olivia en cajolant son petit cœur.

Je ne veux plus jamais retourner à l'école, je veux rester à la maison avec toi, fit-il toujours contre Olivia.

Le couple se regarda. La femme s'installa sur le canapé avec son fils sur les genoux

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y retourner ? demanda-t-elle.

Parce que...parce que je veux rester avec toi, ou avec Ed ou Lucy mais plus jamais l'école, fit Noah en pleurant à chaude larmes.

Mais c'est bien l'école, fit Ed.

Et tu peux jouer avec tes copains, continua Olivia.

Noah se jeta au cou de sa mère :

Non, je ne veux pas, je veux rester à la maison !

Olivia vit la panique de son fils :

Calme-toi mon ange, je suis là.

Après un long câlin, Olivia essaya d'obtenir de Noah ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui à l'école, mais en vain. Ne voulant pas trop le brusquer, elle décida d'en rester là pour le moment. La mère de famille installa le petit homme sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé et alla aider son mari à la préparation du repas.

J'arrive à faire parler les victimes, mais Noah non, fit tristement Olivia.

Ed pris sa femme dans ses bras :

Tu es sa mère et il a peur. Mais je ne m'en fait pas, je sais qu'il parlera.

Je devrais prendre ma journée demain et je reste avec lui, dit Olivia.

Je ne crois pas que Dodds le permette ! dit Ed.

Dodds ! C'est vrai ! il m'agace par moment, dit Benson.

Par moment ?… Ecoute je vais le garder moi. Une journée entre mec, dit Tucker.

Tu m'appelles, hein ? demanda Olivia.

Oui maman, fit Ed en souriant.

Le couple continua de faire le dîner. Pendant ce temps là, Kate retrouva Alexis au restaurant. Beckett dit en s'asseyant :

Alors tu voulais me parler Alexis.

J'ai rencontrer quelqu'un et je voulais te demander comment sait-on que c'est le bon ? demanda Alexis.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, quand j'ai connu ton père j'ai su que c'était le bon tout de suite. Bon évidemment au début je me mentais à moi-même mais je savais que c'était l'homme de ma vie, dit Kate.

Oh, ok donc quand c'est le bon on se pose plus de questions c'est bien ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

Oui c'est ça, alors qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda Beckett en souriant.

Il s'appelle Chad, il est étudiant en droit, répondit Alexis.

Waouh, il a quel âge ? demanda Kate.

Le même âge que moi, répondit la jeune Castle, et sinon c'est bientôt noël t'as trouvé un cadeau pour papa ?

Et comment ! Je vais lui offrir un voyage pour deux à Paris, répondit Beckett.

Kate c'est génial ! Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer, dit Alexis.

On avait pas vraiment fait de lune de miel et puis maintenant j'ai des vacances, dit Kate.

Le lendemain matin, Olivia tenta une nouvelle fois de discuter avec son fils :

Salut mon coeur, comment ça va ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

Salut maman, j'ai toujours mal, répondit l'enfant.

Ca va passer ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui tu vas passer la journée avec Ed mais demain tu vas quand même devoir retourner à l'école, dit Olivia.

Non je veux plus y aller ! s'écria Noah.

Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ? demanda Benson, ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais pas en colère après toi.

C'est à cause de Bradley, avoua l'enfant.

Bradley c'est un garçon de ta classe ? demanda Olivia.

Non il a 7 ans, en fait on s'est battu, raconta Noah.

Et la maitresse n'a rien vu ? demanda Benson.

Non on s'était caché, expliqua l'enfant.

Et pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ? demanda Olivia.

Il t'a insulté, répondit Noah les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Il a dit quoi exactement ? demanda Tucker.

Que maman c'était un sale poulet, qu'elle était bête, qu'elle savait pas enquêter et qu'elle ne faisait que de manger des donuts, répéta l'enfant.

Ecoute bonhomme, y'en aura toujours un pour t'embêter et se moquer toi. Ne fais pas attention à eux, si tu les ignores ils ne t'embêteront plus, dit Ed.

D'accord, dit Noah.

Et demain tu devras quand même retourner à l'école, dit Olivia.

Oui maman, dit l'enfant.

Aujourd'hui on reste entre homme, dit Tucker.

Ouais ! Super ! s'écria Noah.

Ed fixait sa femme, Olivia lui demanda :

Quoi ?

Puisqu'on est marié, j'aimerai bien adopter Noah, dit Tucker.

Vraiment ? demanda Olivia.

Le lieutenant était toute émue, Ed répondit :

Ben oui sinon je t'aurais rien dit.

Noah tu es d'accord qu'Ed devienne ton papa ? demanda Olivia.

Oui ça serait trop bien, répondit Noah en souriant.

En même temps si ça te dit on peut en adopter un autre, dit Tucker en souriant.

Ah oui s'il vous plait, dit l'enfant.

A deux contre moi je ne peux pas lutter, dit Olivia en riant.

Super ! Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ! s'écria Noah.

Ouais ben attends c'est pas encore fait et puis c'est assez long comme procédure, dit Benson, bon ben moi je vous laisse mes hommes je dois aller bosser.

A ce soir maman, dit l'enfant.

A ce soir mon amour, dit Ed en embrassant sa femme.

A ce soir mes amours, dit Olivia.

Olivia partit le sourire aux lèvres, elle était heureuse de l'évolution de son couple avec Tucker. Elle arriva au poste tout à fait sereine ce qui changeait un peu. Même ses collègues le remarquèrent :

Tous va comme tu veux Liv ? demanda Fin

Oui tout va merveilleusement bien, répondit Olivia.

Tous se regardèrent tandis que le lieutenant rentrait dans son bureau :

Ed qui adopte Noah, un autre enfant, je ne pouvais rêver mieux, se dit elle.

Pardon de t'interrompre , fit Sonny, en toquant à la porte, on a du nouveau.

J'arrive, fit Olivia en se levant.

Voila, fit Rollins, ce matin, nous avons parlé avec la famille de Mlle Dreat, beaucoup nous on rapporter que son mari était un homme violent.

Lui aussi! fit Carisi.

Amanda continua :

Et selon certains membres de cette famille, sa fracture n'est pas dû à une chute de ski.

Son mari ? demanda Kate qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Castle.

Oui lieutenant, fit Carisi.

Et ? fit Olivia qui sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Ca ne va pas te plaire, fit Fin.

Le mari de la victime numéro 2, Danielle Dreat, est flic, dit Amanda.

Pardon ? firent à l'unisson les 2 lieutenants.

Oui flic à la D.E.A, précisa-t-elle.

Vous l'avez localisé ? demanda Olivia.

Il est en mission, son Capitaine va te contacter dans la journée, fit Rollins.

La journée ? Et pourquoi pas dans la semaine aussi ! fit Olivia visiblement agacée.

Combien vous pariez que la première victime a eu, elle aussi un mari ou compagnon violent ? fit Ryan.

D'ailleurs, fit Beckett qui faisait face au reste du groupe, qu'en est-il de la première victime ?

Nulle part malheureusement, dit-il.

Pas si nulle part que ça quand même, fit Castle, en remontant dans les années 90, Alexis, ma fille précisa t-il pour Fin, Rollins et Carisi, a trouvé une ressemblance avec vos victimes. Femme 25 ans, un enfant et agression sexuelle.

Tu comptais nous en parler un jour, fit Beckett.

C'est ce que je fais non, ! Et je l'ai appris il y a peu, dit Rick.

Lieutenant Beckett, fit Olivia, que diriez vous de rendre visite au capitaine de l'agent Dreat ?

En effet une visite s'impose, dit Beckett.

Olivia et Kate quittèrent les locaux. Les inspecteurs quand à eux étudièrent les éléments rapporter par le détective Castle. Pendant ce temps là, Ed et Noah étaient à la maison :

Il est beau ce sapin, fit l'homme.

Oui, répondit Noah en s'assaillant sur le canapé.

Et quand maman rentre, on le décore... quelque chose ne va pas mon grand ? demanda Tucker.

Si ça va, fit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules.

Tu sais que je le sais quand tu ne dis pas entièrement la vérité, dit Ed.

Je suis vraiment obligé de retourner à l'école demain ? On peut rester ensemble ...ou bien je peux aller avec toi ou maman au travail et puis il faut commencer a chercher ma petite sœur ou mon petit frère, fit Noah.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible mon chéri, dit Tucker.

Hum, fit l'enfant.

Noah quitta la pièce et alla dans sa chambre. Ed, un peu chiffonné, décida d'appeler sa femme pour lui rapporter la conversation. Au poste :

On récapitule : le point commun entre toutes les victimes, fit Carisi, ce sont des femmes d'environ 25-30 ans, décapitées et amputées des mains et toutes ont eu un enfant ah et j'allais oublier, il y avait une carte près d'elles.

C'est ça, fit Esposito.

Ca y est ! cria Ryan assis à un des bureaux.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive vieux ? fit Esposito, tu as trouvé la solution pour inviter une nana à sortir sans te prendre un râteau !

Tous rigolèrent :

Très drôle ! Mais non ! J'ai le nom de la première victime c'est Charline Torns 28 ans, dit Ryan, Je transmet l'info à notre lieutenant et au votre.

Dans la voiture les ramenant, Kate reçu le SMS de son collègue et ami :

Les gars on trouvé le nom de la victime numéro 1, dit Kate.

Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle ! fit Liv.

Finalement on travaille pas si mal ensemble, dit Beckett.

Oui on assure même, ajouta Olivia.

Olivia qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse ? Je t'ai jamais vu sourire, dit Kate.

Benson lui raconta toute l'histoire, Beckett s'écria :

Waouh ! T'es une sorte de super-héroïne en fait !

Faut pas exagérer non plus, dit Olivia.

Les filles entrèrent dans les locaux de la D.E.A, Olivia montra sa plaque a un agent et dit :

Lieutenants Benson et Beckett, on voudrait parler à votre capitaine.

Je vais le chercher, dit l'agent.

Un grand brun arriva, il dit en voyant les deux femmes :

Dis donc y'a de beaux spécimens dans la police.

Olivia et Kate se regardèrent, l'homme dit :

Je suis le capitaine Kruger, que puis-je pour vous ?

On veut parler à l'agent Dreat, répondit Kate.

Désolé il est en mission. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda le capitaine.

C'est à propos du meurtre de sa femme, répondit Benson.

Pas de chance mesdames je peux rien pour vous, dit Kruger.

On sait, il est en mission, où est-il ? demanda Kate.

C'est une mission secrète lieutenant, répondit le capitaine.

Comme par hasard, vous savez qu'on peut vous coffrez pour obstruction capitaine ou pas, dit Olivia.

Allez-y ne vous gênez surtout pas, je vous dit que c'est une mission secrète, dit Kruger.

Ok il revient quand ? demanda Kate.

Alors ça j'en sais rien, répondit le capitaine.

Génial, dit Olivia avec ironie.

Les deux femmes regagnèrent leur voiture, Kate dit :

Je déteste cette affaire.

Moi aussi, dit Olivia.

Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? demanda Beckett.

Ca sera chez moi, avec mon mari, notre fils et mon petit frère et sa tribu, et toi ? demanda Benson.

Ben je fais ça avec mon père, Castle, Alexis et Martha la mère de Rick, comme d'habitude. Bizarrement je t'imaginais fille unique, répondit Kate.

En fait c'est mon demi-frère, son père a violé ma mère, expliqua Olivia.

Ah c'est pour ça que tu a choisis l'USV, dit Beckett.

Je voulais pas seulement retrouver mon père mais je voulais aussi aider les victimes, ma mère n'a pas eu cette chance elle a fini alcoolique et est morte en tombant dans les escaliers d'une bouche de métro, dit Benson.

Je vois, dit Kate.

Les deux femmes retournèrent au poste, Olivia dit :

On déteste cette affaire.

Laisse-moi deviner Liv, on pourra pas parler à Dreat car on sait pas où il est ni quand il rentre, dit Fin.

Gagné, dit Kate.

Nous aussi nous détestons cette affaire, dit Esposito.

J'ai copain à la D.E.A, il pourra peut-être nous aider, dit Carisi.

Oublie ça Carisi, je suis déjà allée en mission secrète et personne ne savait où j'étais même pas mon capitaine et encore moins mes collègues. Fin en est témoin, dit Olivia.

Ouais c'est vrai, on avait besoin d'elle, on l'a cherché pendant des semaines sans résultat, confirma Fin.

On fait quoi dans ce cas ? demanda Rollins.

Je peux fouiner, dit Castle.

Ne vous fatiguez pas monsieur Castle, c'est peine perdue. Bon ben vu que cette enquête piétine je propose qu'on reprenne ça demain, dit Olivia.

Bonne idée j'ai par dormi depuis 24 heures, dit Ryan.

Ah bah c'est ça de faire des bébés vieux, dit Esposito.

Je pensais pas que le deuxième serait plus chiant que la première, dit Kevin.

Olivia attendait l'ascenseur quand Fin lui demanda :

Tu peux me le dire à moi, c'est quoi qui te rend si heureuse ?

C'est qui tu veux dire, dit Olivia.

Tucker je suppose, dit Fin.

Oui, on a décidé qu'il était temps qu'Ed adopte Noah et on va aussi adopter un autre enfant, raconta Benson.

Un autre enfant, c'est cool ça, dit Rollins qui les avait rejoint.

Tous rentrèrent à leur domicile, lorsqu'Olivia posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau Noah courut vers sa mère et dit en lui tirant la manche :

Maman viens on va décorer le sapin.

Hé doucement, laisse-moi respirer je viens juste d'arriver, dit Olivia.

Ca va pas ? demanda Ed à sa femme.

Je hais cette affaire, répondit Benson.

Ouh là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tucker.

Le type qu'on veut interroger est en mission secrète pour la D.E.A, expliqua Olivia.

En effet, gros problème, dit Ed, j'ai encore des contacts aux affaires internes, je peux peut-être t'aider.

Non ne te mêle surtout pas de ça, de toute façon y'a rien à faire, dit Benson.

Je peux t'avoir son dossier si tu me dis son nom, dit Tucker.

Tucker ! On peut pas faire ça c'est pas légal, dit Olivia.

Qui le saura ? demanda Ed.

Ed, si Dodds l'append je suis cuite, déjà qu'il me porte pas dans son coeur, répondit Benson.

Ok, moi je voulais juste t'aider, dit Tucker.

Bon on le décore ce sapin ? demanda Olivia.

Ouiiiiii ! s'écria Noah.

Dis donc mon coeur, Ed m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas retourner à l'école, dit Benson.

Si j'y vais Bradley va encore m'embêter, il sait que mes parents sont flics maintenant, dit l'enfant.

Je rêve ou il viens de dire « mes parents », dit Tucker à l'oreille d'Olivia.

Ed c'est pas le moment, (à Noah) tu veux que j'aille lui parler demain matin ? demanda Benson.

Noah haussa les épaules, le lendemain Olivia amena son fils à l'école. L'enfant avait un peu peur surtout lorsqu'il vit Bradley arrivé en même temps que lui, l'enfant de 7 ans s'écria en voyant Noah :

Hé mais c'est Benson avec sa mère le poulet !

Noah regarda sa mère puis prit son courage à deux mains et alla se planter face à son ennemi :

Pourquoi tu t'en prends au plus petit que toi, t'as peur des gars de ton âge ? demanda-t-il.

Non c'est rigolo d'embêter les bébés, répondit Bradley.

Ouais c'est ça, t'as rien dans le slip avoue-le, dit Noah.

Olivia se demandait où son fils avait-il pu connaître cette expression mais elle était aussi fière de lui, il avait réussi à vaincre sa peur et à se défendre, elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit en se mettant à sa hauteur :

Lucy viendra de te chercher pour midi et ce soir c'est papa qui viendra, je suis fière de toi mon fils.

Cool ! Ben moi aussi je suis fier de moi, dit Noah en souriant.

Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire, au fait t'as pas trop mal à ton bras ? demanda Olivia.

Non maman ça va mieux, répondit l'enfant en prenant la plaque de sa mère dans les mains.

Super je suis rassurée, passe une bonne journée et travaille bien, dit Benson en faisant un câlin à son fils.

A ce soir maman, dit Noah.

Tu peux me rendre ma plaque maintenant, je vais en avoir besoin, dit Olivia en riant.

L'enfant rendit la plaque à sa mère puis alla rejoindre ses amis, Benson fit un signe de la main à son fils tout en raccrochant sa plaque à sa taille. Le lieutenant se rendit à son bureau ou Kate Beckett l'attendait déjà

J'ai du nouveau, fit Beckett à Olivia à peine arrivée, n'enlève pas ton manteau, mon cher époux n'en faisant qu'a sa tête, à trouver quelque chose, bon ce n'est pas grand chose et je ne suis pas sûre que ça nous mène loin, mais...

On essaie c'est déjà pas mal, fit Liv.

Dans l'ascenseur :

Castle a retrouver le co-équipier de Dreat, il est à Manhattan, expliqua Beckett.

Allons lui parler. Bon je doute qu'il nous dise ou se trouve Dreat, mais il pourra nous renseigner un peu sur la personnalité de cet homme, dit Olivia.

Je commence à cerner ce personnage, fit Kate.

Oui moi aussi et ça ne me plaît pas, dit Benson.

Le trajet fut assez long entre les embouteillages et un accident Les deux femmes discutèrent principalement de l'enquête mais pas essentiellement :

Comment va ton fils ? demanda Kate.

Il va mieux je te remercie de demander. Une légère douleur mais il la supporte et les antidouleurs l'aide, répondit Olivia.

Il t'a raconté ? demanda Beckett.

Oui, une petite brute de son école l'a poussé. Il se sont battus car l'autre petit garçon l'embêtait sur notre profession, répondit Benson.

Enfant de flic ! dit Kate.

C'est ça ! Ça a été difficile de le convaincre de retourner à l'école, mais je l'ai accompagné ce matin et je ne l'ai pas mis à la cantine pour aujourd'hui, fit Olivia, il est ravi de déjeuner avec sa nounou et au parc qui plus est.

J'imagine, fit Beckett en souriant, et il m'a l'air d'être un petit bonhomme courageux.

Oui il l'est et je suis fier de ce qu'il fait, tous les jours que Dieu fait, dit Benson.

Kate sourit en regardant par la fenêtre passager puis baissa la tête vers son ventre ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Liv :

C'est pour quand ? demanda t-elle à sa nouvelle amie.

Le lieutenant Beckett la regarda en souriant :

Pour juillet.

Félicitations, dit Olivia.

Merci, Castle n'est pas encore au courant. J'ai eu la confirmation ce matin. Je suis très contente, dit Kate.

Bouclons rapidement cette affaire pour que tu puisses jouir pleinement de cette merveilleuse nouvelle, dit Benson.

J'approuve, dit Beckett.

On est arrivée, fit Liv en se garant devant un grand immeuble blanc.

D'après Castle, il se trouve ici, dit Kate.

Allons y, on a aucun lien entre les victimes fit Olivia en entrant dans le bâtiment, mais je me posais une question …

Je t'écoute, dit Beckett.

Et si c'était des meurtres croisés ? demanda Benson.

Kate la regarda étonnée :

Je m'explique fit le lieutenant Benson. Je parle pour les victimes 2 et 3. Si le mari de l'un avait tué la femme de l'autre ?

Tu le penses ? demanda Kate.

Disons que c'est envisageable et possible, répondit Olivia.

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, c'est une option, dit Beckett.

Olivia appela Fin et lui soumis son interrogation :

Peux-tu chercher si le compagnon de Mlle Dongster et le mari de Danielle Dreat peuvent se connaître de quelque manière que se soit s'il te plaît. Merci... non, nous y allons justement.

Les deux lieutenants n'eurent pas très loin à aller, en effet, le co-équipier de l'agent Dreat se trouvait dans le hall de l'immeuble :

Agent McColins, fit Kate.

pas de réponse

Agent McColins, répéta Olivia plus fort.

L'agent en question se retourne

Oui ?

Nous sommes les lieutenants Beckett et Benson, fit Kate en montrant sa plaque.

Olivia montra également sa plaque. Le faite de la sortir de sa poche, la femme repensa à son fils plutôt dans la matinée qui la tenait dans ses mains

Nous voudrions vous poser des questions au sujet de votre co-équipier l'agent Dreat, fit Olivia.

Ex co-équipier, rectifia McColins... j'ai demandé à changé i mois de ça environ.

Pour quelle raison ? demanda Beckett.

Ses absences à répétitions pendant les décentes, de la drogue qui disparaît et ses coups de gueules, surtout ses coups de gueule entre autre… répondit l'homme.

Etait-il violent ? demanda Olivia.

On l'est toujours plus ou moins dans notre métier, mais lui c'était plus que moins, répondit McColins.

L'avez vous vu être violent avec sa femme ? demanda Kate.

McColins baissa la tête et regarda de nouveau les deux femmes.

Je ne bave pas sur des collègues même si c'est des ex co-équipier...Mais je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas tendre avec Danielle...on parle aussi dans notre service vous savez, je sais ce qui est arrivé à sa femme fit l'agent visiblement éprouvé.

A tout hasard savez vous où nous pouvons retrouver l'agent Dreat ? demanda Kate.

Je suis navrée mesdames, il est en mission et seul le capitaine peut vous aider… répondit McColins.

Merci de votre aide et de votre temps, dit Olivia.

les deux femmes retournèrent à leur véhicule :

Tu as vu comme l'agent McColins était éprouvé lorsqu'il a évoqué le décès de madame Dreat, dit Kate.

Oui je l'ai vu aussi. Si monsieur Dreat était violent, Danielle pouvait très bien se confier à son co-équipier, dit Olivia.

Kate et Olivia reprirent leur voiture :

Si on se mangeait un morceau avant de rentrer au poste ? proposa Olivia.

Oui et je connais un petit endroit sympa pas très loin d'ici, dit Kate.

Après le déjeuner, elles rentrèrent au bureau. A leur arrivée, Olivia fut surprise de voir une connaissance dans les locaux :

Capitaine Cragen, fit Olivia en l'étreignant, que faites vous là ? Non pas que je ne suis pas ravie de vous voir

C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Liv, dit le capitaine.

C'est un plaisir partagé, je vous présente le lieutenant Beckett, fit Olivia.

Enchanté, fit-il en lui serrant une poignée de main.

Kate sourit

J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sur une affaire délicate, fit Don à son amie. Je peux t'aider, du moins essayer. C'était moi qui ai enquêter sur votre première victime Charline Torns, un vrai paquet de pointe cette affaire.

Comme la notre, dit Kate.

L'ex capitaine, donna les informations qu'il disposait à Kate, Olivia et les inspecteurs présent.

Merci capitaine, fit Olivia.

Cragen suivit son lieutenant dans le bureau :

Comment vas tu Liv ?

Bien, très bien, répondit Olivia.

Et Noah ? Tucker ? demanda Cragen.

A part son bras cassé, il va bien... un gosse de l'école l'a poussé.. et Ed aussi va bien, merci de vous en soucier . Et Vous ? demanda Benson.

Si tout va bien pour toi je suis heureux. Moi ça va, nous repartons après les fêtes en croisière avec les petits enfants de madame, dit Don.

Vous avez raison de profiter, la vie est courte, dit Olivia.

Olivia regarda sa montre. Noah devait être avec son papa depuis un moment et le lieutenant se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. On frappa à la porte :

Olivia, fit Kate, est ce que je peux te laisser ?

La femme acquiesça avec un large sourire :

Bonne soirée à vous, dit Olivia.

A toi aussi, dit Kate.

Liv rangea son bureau. Et donna leur soirée au reste de l'équipe, puis elle rentra chez elle.

Maman maman, fit Noah en courant vers sa mère.

Doucement je te l'ai déjà dit, dit Olivia.

Oui, regarde, mes copains on signé mon plâtre, dit l'enfant.

Je vois oui, dit Benson.

Et même Mlle Clarkston, ajouta Noah.

Ta journée s'est bien passé alors ? demanda Olivia.

Oui et avec Lucy on a déjeuné au parc. C'était super bien ! raconta l'enfant.

Olivia embrassa Ed qui se trouvait dans la cuisine :

Rassures-toi, il va bien, fit Ed, et mademoiselle Clarkston m'a confirmer que tout allait bien.

Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas ? demanda Olivia.

En allant chercher le petit, j'ai vu les parents de ce Bradley, dit Tucker.

Ah, dit Benson.

Rassures-toi, ils sont malade de ce que leur progéniture à fait. Ils n'ont pas arrêter de se confondre en excuse. Je pense qu'ils vont t'appeler, dit Ed.

Noah arriva et fit un câlin à sa maman :

Tu sais fit Noah, tu m'as quand même manqué aujourd'hui.

Toi aussi mon cœur, dit Olivia.

Tu sais j'ai réfléchi, fit l'enfant. sérieusement

Ah oui à quoi ? demanda Benson.

Au deuxième enfant et bien je veux une fille, dit Noah.

Une fille ? s'étonna Olivia.

Oui comme ça, papa et toi vous aurez une fille et un garçon. On peut, dit ? demanda l'enfant.

Ba euh, fit Olivia prise de court, je ne sais pas, on va en reparler.

Noah embrassa de nouveau sa mère et son futur père et retourna jouer au salon

Une fille ? fit Olivia à son époux.

Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler depuis notre retour, dit Ed.

Je suis ravie que l'idée qu'il ne soit pas enfant unique lui plaise, dit Benson.

Tiens pendant que j'y pense Simon m'a appelé et m'a demandé ce qu'il devait amené pour les fêtes, dit Tucker.

On va réfléchir, dit Olivia.

La soirée se passa dans la rigolade et la bonne humeur. Pendant ce temps là, Kate était chez elle avec son époux. Elle allait lui apprendre la grande nouvelle, Beckett attendait son homme qui n'était pas encore rentré. Castle préparait la promotion de son nouveau roman qui contait la suite des aventures de Nikki Heat l'héroïne inspirée par sa douce moitié, Kate alla pour se servir un verre de vin puis se mit à éclater de rire et dit :

Je suis bête !

Elle se retourna en entendant la porte du loft s'ouvrir, une dame rousse entra et dit :

Bonsoir Kate.

Bonsoir Martha, vous savez quand Rick va revenir ? demanda Beckett.

Désolée je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Richard de toute la journée, j'avais une audition, répondit Martha.

Ah, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Kate en souriant.

J'ai eu le rôle ! s'écria l'actrice.

Félicitations, dit Beckett.

Salut mon amour, salut mère, dit Castle.

Castle je peux te parler en privé ? demanda Beckett.

Bien sûr, excuse-nous mère, dit Rick.

Les époux s'isolèrent dans le bureau, Kate regarda son mari dans les yeux et lui annonça :

Voilà je suis enceinte d'environ 1 mois et c'est pour juillet.

Quoi ? demanda Castle qui ne réalisa pas tout de suite.

Je viens de te dire qu'on va avoir un bébé, répéta Kate.

Beckett c'est génial ! Je veux un petit gars comme ça je ferais du laser game avec lui, dit Rick le sourire aux lèvres.

Oh non c'est pas vrai, dit Beckett.

Tu vas voir je vais faire pleins de chose avec mon fils, dit Castle en sortant de son bureau.

Castle arrête c'est que le début, dit Kate.

Le début de quoi ? demanda Martha.

Mère tu vas être grand-mère encore une fois, annonça Castle.

C'est sérieux, je vais avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-soeur ? demanda Alexis qui venait d'arriver.

Oui malgré les apparences c'est tout à fait sérieux, dit Kate.

C'est super je suis contente pour vous, dit la jeune femme.

Félicitations mes enfants, on devrait fêter ça, dit Martha.

Ouais bon je vais appeler Liv, dit Beckett.

C'est qui Liv ? demanda Castle.

Olivia, répondit Kate.

Ah ouais, c'est ta nouvelle amie maintenant alors ? demanda Rick.

Beckett lança un regard de glace à son mari puis alla dans sa chambre et appela son amie :

Benson, dit Olivia.

Liv c'est Beckett, dit Kate.

Kate t'as du nouveau ? demanda Benson.

Non je veux échapper à la tornade Castle qui vient de s'abattre sur Manhattan, répondit Beckett.

Je vois que tu lui as dit, dit Olivia en riant.

Castle entra dans la chambre et dit :

Mon amour dis-lui la nouvelle.

Elle le sait déjà, dégage ! s'écria Kate en mettant un oreiller à son mari.

Olivia éclata de rire, Beckett dit :

Arrête c'est pas drôle.

Désolée je peux pas m'en empêcher, (à Noah) Noah je suis au téléphone va voir ton père ! s'écria Olivia.

Je crois que mon mari à l'âge mental de ton fils, dit Kate.

C'est clair que moi avec Ed j'ai pas ce problème, dit Benson.

Olivia regarda son fils jouer avec son mari et ajouta :

Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Pourquoi ils font quoi tes hommes ? demanda Kate.

Attends deux secondes, (à Ed et Noah) hé j'ai jamais dit qu'on avait le droit de courir dans l'appart ! s'écria Olivia.

C'est noël qui approche, ça excite tout le monde, dit Beckett en riant.

Ca doit être ça, dit Benson.

Bon je te laisse, les autres m'attendent pour fêter la nouvelle, dit Kate.

Ok à demain, dit Olivia.

A demain Liv, dit Beckett avant de raccrocher.

Olivia retourna dans le salon, Ed chatouillait Noah. Benson s'écria :

Ed t'es malade arrête tout de suite !

Pourquoi ? demanda Ed.

Il va faire une crise d'asthme si tu continues, et en plus il doit aller se coucher et toi tu l'excites, répondit Olivia.

Hé les enfants sont costauds arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui, dit Tucker.

Il a été deux fois aux urgences en même pas 2 ans, fit remarquer Benson.

Pourquoi ? demanda Noah.

Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, aller au lit maintenant, dit Olivia.

Benson coucha son fils, lui raconta une histoire et lui fit un câlin. Ed lui fit un câlin par la suite puis le couple regarda la télé enlacé sur la canapé

Noah est très emballé par l'idée d'avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille, fit Ed en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa femme.

Oui j'ai vu, dit Olivia.

Et toi tu es pour ? demanda Tucker.

Olivia se redressa et regarda son époux :

Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Fit-elle, tu ne veux plus ?

Mais non, ou va tu chercher ça. Au contraire, je suis pour et je voudrais te demander autre chose, répondit Ed.

Est ce que je dois me fâcher ? demanda Olivia.

Mais non voyons ! s'écria Tucker.

Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda Benson.

-mais t'as fini oui ! Arrête de flipper ! Voilà, fit Ed, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrais aussi déménager.

Déménager ? s'étonna Olivia.

Oui, j'ai vu plusieurs maisons susceptible de t'intéresser avec plusieurs chambres, dit Tucker

Déménager, répéta Liv. Une maison plus grande, avec plein de bonheur de vie et rire d'enfants à l'intérieur.

Alors? fit Ed ne sachant pas si sa femme était pour ou contre.

Olivia embrassa amoureusement sa moitié :

Bien sûre que je le veux.

Ed sourit. Lui aussi était heureux. Le couple regarda la fin du film et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, Olivia se leva plus tôt, elle voulait arriver au bureau avant ses collègues pour finir ses dossiers en retard. Elle embrassa son mari et son fils encore endormit puis quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à son travail. Le fait d'arriver aux aurores, lui permis de finir ses dossiers qui avaient pris du retard. Etre lieutenant n'était pas de tout repos et Olivia le savait mais elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Elle adorait son travail, peut-être un peu trop sans doute. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux sur les photos qui traînaient sur son bureau. Elle appela Noah avant son départ pour l'école :

 _Passes une bonne journée mon ange._

 _Toi aussi maman. C'est toi qui vient me chercher ce soir ? demanda Noah._

 _Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est Lucy, répondit Olivia._

 _Non, je veux que ce soit toi, dit l'enfant._

 _Tu l'aimes bien Lucy, dit Benson._

 _Bien sûr mais toi je t'aime plus, dit Noah._

A ses mots, Olivia sourit :

 _Je t'aime aussi mon amour._

Après avoir discuté avec son fils et son époux, Olivia raccrocha. Ses collègues arrivèrent et chacun vaqua à ses taches. Kate et ses amis / collègues n'arrivèrent qu'en fin de matinée.

J'ai trouvé ! fit l'inspecteur Tutuola visiblement content de lui. Charline Torns a été marié et tenez vous bien, elle était marié à l'agent McColins.

McColins ? fit Rollins, c'est pas l'ex-coéquipier de Dreat ?

Si, fit Olivia.

Et le meilleur reste à venir, ajouta Carisi.

Carisi ! fit le lieutenant Benson.

Pardon lieutenant, le compagnon de notre victime numéro 2 devinez un peu qui sait ? dit Sonny.

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Sonny poursuivit :

C'est l'agent McColins.

Le voilà notre lien, fit Kate.

Oui, fit Liv, d'ailleurs en y repensant, à l'entendre parler de Danielle Dreat hier, il me semblait proche.

Donc fit Beckett, notre point commun entre les victimes, c'est lui, l'agent McColins.

Fin, Esposito allez me le cueillir. J'aimerai bien lui parler, fit Liv.

Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent les locaux.

Là on avance, fit Kate.

Au faite, fit Olivia, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

Bien merci. Castle est ravi, un peu trop même. Il s'imagine tout un tas d'aventures toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, répondit Beckett.

Olivia sourit :

Un sacré phénomène ton mari.

Ouh la la à qui le dit tu ! s'exclama Kate.

Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer ! dit Olivia.

Jamais, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez lui, dit Beckett.

Fin et Esposito ramenèrent l'agent McColins :

Je peux savoir pourquoi vos gorilles m'ont amené ici ? demanda l'agent de la D.E.A à Olivia et Kate.

On a quelques questions à vous poser agent McColins, fit Kate.

Olivia invita l'agent à les suivre dans une pièce à l'écart. Beckett déposa, bien aligné, devant lui 3 photos. 3 Photos des victimes : Mesdemoiselles Dongster, Torns et Dreat.. McColins eut un léger mouvement de sourcil et bien sûr les lieutenants présents le remarquèrent.

Connaissez vous ses personnes? demanda Olivia, ces 3 personnes, précisa t-elle.

McColins regarda les photos de nouveau .

Oui, fit il après quelques secondes de silence.

Comment les connaissez vous ? demanda Kate.

Vous savez la réponse non ?! fit l'agent avec ironie.

Ne vous moquez pas de nous ! fit Kate, et répondez à la question.

J'ai été marié à chacune d'elle et oui on a eu des enfants mais ces garces m'ont retirés la garde, sous prétexte que j'étais impulsif ou coléreux ! expliqua McColins.

Avez vous tué ses femmes ? demanda Olivia aussi calmement que possible.

Je ne répondrais à aucunes autres questions ah et je veux un avocat ! s'écria-t-il.

Il a prononcé le mot magique, fit Ryan.

Et merde ! fit Fin.

Les lieutenants sortirent de la salle d'interrogation et se dirigèrent dans la pièce centrale

Il n'a pas avoué, fit Olivia mais on est pas loin.

Au même instant, Castle fit son entré, bien remarqué comme à chaque fois qui plus est avec une bouteille de champagne :

On doit fêter ça comme il se doit, fit-il tout joyeux.

Les inspecteurs se regardèrent.

Euh Castle, fit Kate, c'est pas le moment tu vois.

Fêter quoi ? demanda Esposito.

Kate ne vous a rien dit ? demanda Castle.

Non, fit Ryan à son tour.

Rick se retourna vers son épouse

Katerine Beckett, vous n'avez rien dit à vos amis ? S'amusa Castle.

Non pas encore et c'est pas trop l'instant ! s'écria Kate.

Olivia rigola :

Là tu va devoir le dire, fit Liv.

Bon alors dis nous, s'impatienta Esposito.

Vous allez être tonton les gars ! fit Castle en ouvrant la bouteille qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Quoi ?! fit Ryan.

Super, fit Esposito.

Toutes nos félicitations Lieutenant, firent Fin, Rollins et Carisi.

Merci beaucoup, dit Kate.

Castle servit du champagne à tous, sauf à sa femme :

Ah non chérie toi c'est jus de fruit, fit-il. Il faut des vitamines à mon petit mec

Un garçon ? fit Liv en souriant.

Eh oui. Je te le disais mon cher époux s'imagine déjà dans un futur lointain, dit Kate.

Kate et Olivia rigolèrent.

Maman, fit une voix d'enfant.

Olivia tourna la tête et vit Noah s'approcher d'elle en courant suivit de Tucker. Liv s'approcha :

Combien de fois on doit te dire de ne pas courir ? fit la femme en l'embrassant, et que faite vous ici ?

C'est papa qui est venu me chercher, répondit Noah.

Je vois ça, fit Liv en regardant Ed.

Il a fini plus tôt l'école aujourd'hui. Rappelle-toi il y avait un mot dans son cahier, dit Tucker.

Ah oui c'est vrai. C'était bien l'école ? demanda Olivia à son fils.

Oui.. tu rentres avec nous ? demanda Noah.

Tu te rappelles, fit Ed au petit garçon, je t'ai dis qu'on passait juste lui faire un bisou sur le chemin pour rentrer.

Le petit homme grimaça et baissa la tête vers son bras plâtré.

Je ne rentrerai pas tard, fit Olivia en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant..Noah regarde moi

Tu dis toujours ça mais c'est pas vrai, tu restes toujours à ton travail. Moi je compte pas. En faite, tu ne m'aimes pas.

Noah partie dans le sens opposé à ses parents, vers l'ascenseur. Le couple le suivit

Hey, fit Olivia en le rattrapant, je t'interdis de dire que tu ne comptes pas. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Ed et toi êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, Noah.

Olivia essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de son fils et le pris dans ses bras

Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Ed, ça va aller.

Je te promet de ne pas renter tard et tu pourras te coucher un peu plus tard ce soir. fit Olivia.

Le petit garçon la regarda :

Tu le promet avec le petit doigt, fit Noah en mettant le sien à hauteur de sa mère.

Avec le petit doigt, fit Liv, mais pour ça je veux que tu ne sois plus triste. Fais moi un beau sourire.

Noah s'exécuta.

Voilà qui est mieux, fit Olivia en l'embrassant.

La mère de famille regarda ses hommes partir et retourna auprès de ses collègues.

Ca va ? demanda Kate.

C'est un peu dur pour lui en ce moment, fit Liv, mais c'est un petit gars costaud.

On fait quoi de McColins ? demanda Carisi à sa supérieure.

On s'en charge, tu viens Liv ? demanda Kate.

Avec plaisir chère collègue, répondit Olivia.

Les deux femmes retournèrent en salle d'interrogatoire, Benson demanda :

Alors t'as bien réfléchi ?

T'es sourde ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que je voulais un avocat ! s'écria McColins.

C'est moi ou vous interrogez mon client sans ma présence, dit un homme qui venait d'enter.

Langan, c'est vous l'avocat de cette pourriture, dit Olivia.

Tu le connais ? demanda Kate.

Ouais Maître Trevor Langan, j'ai eu plusieurs fois affaire à lui, répondit Benson.

Ca va comme vous voulez Sergent ? demanda Langan.

A vrai dire c'est lieutenant maintenant et ça irait mieux votre client pouvait moisir en taule, répondit Olivia.

A chaque fois que je viens vous montez en grade vous, dit Trevor en riant.

Bon on vous laisse vous entretenir avec votre client, dit Kate.

Les deux lieutenants retournèrent auprès de leur collègues, le substitut du procureur Rafael Barba arriva et demanda :

Liv qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?

Désolée Barba ce pourri n'a rien voulu avouer, il a prononcé le mot magique, répondit Olivia.

Sinon il est suspecté de trois meurtres avec préméditations et deux viols, dit Kate.

Et vous avez des preuves ? demanda Barba.

Son ADN sur deux des trois victimes, ah et il a été marié avec les trois victimes, résuma Olivia.

Ok, on a besoin de ses aveux, dit Rafael.

Je sais bien, dit Benson.

Barba rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Olivia et Kate, Rafael dit :

Votre client à tout intérêt à avouer maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que vous nous proposez ? demanda Langan.

Rien du tout à part la peine capitale, répondit Barba.

C'est ridicule, c'était des accidents, dit Trevor.

Ah ouais ? Et il a violé deux de ces femmes par accident aussi ? Il va nous raconter qu'elles ont trébuché sur son engin ? demanda Olivia contrariée.

Ces salopes l'ont bien cherché ! cria McCollins.

Est-ce que ce ne serait pas des aveux par hasard ? demanda Kate.

Vous deux, vous êtes des salopes comme elles ! cria l'agent en jetant Beckett contre le mur.

Kate tomba à la renverse, Olivia passa les menottes à McColins puis s'accroupit près de son amie et demanda :

Ca va ma belle ?

Ouais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire, dit Kate.

Beckett se releva avec l'aide de Benson, Olivia dit à Barba :

Je vous envoie Fin pour nous remplacer.

Pas de soucis Liv, dit Barba.

Olivia retourna dans la grande salle tout en soutenant Kate et dit :

Fin remplace-nous.

Fin alla en salle d'interrogatoire, Olivia aida Kate à s'asseoir et redemanda :

Ca va t'es sûre ?

Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Kate.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Castle.

Cet enfoiré l'a jeté contre le mur, expliqua Benson.

Je vais le tuer ! s'écria Rick.

L'écrivain se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire quand Olivia l'arrêta :

Castle ça ne sert à rien, il va croupir en prison de toute façon, dit-elle, tu ferais mieux de l'amener à l'hôpital.

J'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hosto, je vais bien je te dis, dit Kate.

Kate là je parle en tant qu'amie, il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles juste pour être sûr que tu n'as vraiment rien, dit Olivia.

Elle a raison, dit Castle.

Ok c'est bon vous avez gagné, dit Kate en se relevant.

Olivia voulut la soutenir mais Beckett lui dit :

C'est bon je peux tenir debout toute seule.

Castle et Beckett allèrent à l'hôpital, Esposito dit :

Bon ben nous on va vous laisser.

Vous avez fait du bon travail les gars, dit Olivia.

Merci Lieutenant, dit Ryan.

C'était un plaisir de bosser avec vous, vous êtes une bonne équipe, dit Javier.

Plaisir partagé, dit Fin qui venait d'arriver.

Vous aussi vous êtes une super équipe, dit Carisi.

Ryan et Esposito repartirent, Olivia regarda ses subordonnés et dit :

Vous avez fait du beau travail, je vous félicite.

On n'y serait pas arrivé sans toi, dit Carisi.

Lèche-bottes, dit Rollins.

Ben quoi c'est vrai, dit Sonny.

C'est très gentil Carisi mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi si tu continues à me lécher les bottes comme tu le fait, dit Benson en riant.

Non mais Carisi à raison, t'es un bon chef d'équipe, dit Fin.

Merci c'est gentil, maintenant rentrez chez vous je veux plus vous voir avant demain, dit Olivia en souriant.

Bonne soirée Liv, dirent les trois inspecteurs.

Vous aussi, dit Olivia avant de regagner son bureau.

Benson rangea un peu puis se rendit au loft des Castle pour avoir des nouvelles de Kate, elle frappa à la porte. Alexis ouvrit la porte. Olivia dit :

Bonsoir je suis …

Olivia entre, dit Castle.

Je suis venue m'assurer que la future maman se portait bien, dit Olivia en souriant.

Comme tu le vois je vais bien, dit Kate en souriant.

Super, j'ai été très heureuse de travailler avec toi. T'es une super flic, dit Benson.

C'est gentil, je te retourne le compliment, dit Beckett.

Tu me préviendras quand ce petit bout pointera le bout de son nez, je veux le voir moi, dit Olivia en riant.

T'inquiète pas on reste en contact, tu seras la deuxième prévenue, dit Kate.

Ca sera qui le premier ? demanda Castle.

Ben Rick, ça sera mon père voyons, dit Beckett en riant.

Bon ben si tout va bien je vous laisse, appelle-moi si cet énergumène te viole, plaisanta Benson.

Hé ! s'écria Castle.

Olivia sortit du loft avec le fou-rire, elle s'apprêtait à rentre chez elle lorsqu'elle reçu un appel. Elle s'écria dans sa voiture :

Oh non pas maintenant ! Noah va me maudire !

Olivia décrocha le kit main libre via les commandes de son tableau de bord

 _-je suis en route dit -elle à Ed_

 _-j'en doute pas, mais j'ai un petit bonhomme ici qui est pas très bien_

 _-oui je sais je suis désolé, tu veux bien me le passer s'il te plaît_

Ed donna le combiné à l'enfant

 _-coucou mon grand, je suis sur la route pour rentrer,...Noah ?_

 _-oui j'ai entendu_

 _-je suis désolé du retard,_

le petit garçon redonna le cellulaire à son père

 _-sur une échelle de 1 à 10, il est fâché comment ? Demanda Olivia_

 _-je dirais à peine 5_

 _-ah oui quand même !_

 _-il veut juste s'affirmer Liv. Alors ne stress pas_

 _-t'es un expert en enfant toi maintenant ?_

Un silence s'installa

- _désolée , fit la femme. Est ce qu'il a diner ?_

 _-non_

 _-je suis là dans 5 minutes, attendez moi_

 _-d'accord..hey Liv ?_

 _-oui_

 _-je t'aime_

 _-moi aussi_

Puis Olivia ès quelques minutes de réflexions à elle-même, elle re décrocha son portable

 _-Fin, c'est moi_

 _-un problème?demanda l'homme étonné_

 _-non, enfin si, enfin non. J'ai un service à te demander fit Olivia en se garant_

 _-vas y_

 _-est ce que tu peux prendre les rennes de l'unité demain ?_

 _-demain euh oui .Pour la journée ?_

 _-merci,oui pour la journée. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner d'une petite personne_

 _-Noah ?_

 _-oui ses derniers temps, je ne suis pas très présente_

 _-je comprend Liv. Vas y reste avec ton fils je gère_

 _-merci. Je reste joignable tout de même sur mon portable_

puis Olivia coupa et pris l'ascenseur pour rentrer

-pardon pardon pardon répéta t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement

Noah la regarda avec un air sérieux sans bouger. Ed grimaça

-pardon mon ange, répéta Olivia en s'approchant de son fils

-tu avais dis de bonne heure ! Fit Noah en fixant sa mère, et là c'est pas de bonne heure !

-oui je sais j'ai eu un imprévu

-comme d'habitude !

-je suis vraiment désolé. Que puis faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Noah se retourna vers Ed et regarda sa mère de nouveau et haussa les épaules

-et si demain je restais avec toi ?

-avec moi tout seul ?

-hum hum

-sans téléphone, et sans travail ?

-pour le téléphone je dois le garder, mais le travail je peux m'arranger.

-c'est pas une blague hein ?

-non je suis sérieuse. Rien que toi et moi

-même pas papa ?

-même pas papa fi Olivia en lui faisant un clin d'œil,

le petit garçon retrouva le sourire. Et sauta au cou de sa maman. Comme promis Noah ne se coucha pas à l'heure habituelle. Il était ravi. Sa maman lui avait préparé un hamburger maison, et son papa lui avait autorisé un verre de soda. Finalement la soirée se déroula bien et dans la bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas chose sûre il y a peu de temps. Peu après le repas tardif, on sonna à la porte. Olivia regarda sa montre

-qui cela peut être à une heure pareil ? Dit-elle à son époux...


End file.
